This disclosure is directed to molded furniture. In accordance with example embodiments presented herein, the furniture is designed in such a way so as to prevent a person, for example an inmate or patient in an institutional facility, from using the furniture as weapon or otherwise to hurt themselves, or for hiding contraband.
In environments such as a prison or institutional facilities, conventional furniture can become a liability and a hazard to those who work in, visit or are incarcerated/institutionalized in those facilities. Furniture that can be altered or from which parts can be removed presents a safety issue, as these elements may be used directly as or in the construction of weapons. Moreover, conventional furniture may provide features that facilitate tightening, around the feature, of materials used for hanging or choking. For example, a bed sheet may be wrapped around a conventional chair or portion thereof, facilitating creation of a noose that can be tightened by twisting. Further, many conventional furniture features create problems for inspection, for example by providing difficult-to-view or completely hidden areas on or in which items (e.g., contraband) can be secured. Institutional furniture created for have been unable to address all of these concerns, much less coextensively across many furniture types.